


We're Over.

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Bullying, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, Secret Relationship, descriptions of violence, just the aftermath, not on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Based off two requested prompts: “I can’t believe I trusted you.” and “Please breathe, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”Human AU, Prinxiety





	We're Over.

When Ann had first met Roman, he had sworn to himself that he would never fall for someone so arrogant and rude. After all, despite Roman’s pretty face, he was still the boy who demanded Ann do his homework in exchange for not getting beaten up. Besides, he once reasoned, those nine months ago, Roman was probably straight.

That… hadn’t exactly worked out.

“Please breathe, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Gentle hands rested on Ann’s shoulders. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. Look at me. I didn’t mean to scare you, Ann.” Deep breaths, and his heartbeat slowed down.

“Please don’t do that again, Ro.” Ann finally spoke, and Roman nodded wholeheartedly, his hands moving from Ann’s shoulders to his waist. With a shaky smile, Ann leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, again and again.

Soon, the minor scare was forgotten, Ann pliant and happy in Roman’s arms. “Did I leave my hoodie at your house?” Roman’s tone was soft, fond, a question asked between the breathless kisses. 

“Yes. You’re not getting it back.” Ann laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss. His back pressed to the rough brick of the library building, arms around Roman’s neck and fingers tangled in light brown hair. “Mine now.”

Amusement sparkled in warm brown eyes, and Roman kissed both of Ann’s cheeks. “It always looked better on you, anyway.” The hands that rested on his waist were warm, and Ann found himself blushing as yet another kiss was stolen from him.

Dating Roman felt like a dream. Honestly, Ann couldn’t bring himself to care that they hadn’t told anyone, too wrapped up in the radiance and warmth that Roman had brought to his life. It was fun, stealing kisses behind the library, brushing hands against each other as they took notes in class. And Roman needed to stay in the closet, something he couldn’t exactly do if he announced his relationship with Ann to the world. 

Ann knew that Logan and Marion had their suspicions, but they didn’t press him about it, other than Marion telling him to stay safe. They were more than a little distracted by their incessant dancing around each other. 

They pulled apart for air once more and grinned at each other. Ann was quiet, just drinking in the sight of Roman’s thoroughly disheveled appearance as he caught his breath. It astounded him just how pretty Roman was, even after two months. “Hey, I’ve been thinking.” Roman said softly, pushing Ann’s hair out of his face.

“That’s always dangerous for you.”

A quiet snort, and Roman pressed his finger to Ann’s lips. “Let me finish, dearest,” He murmured. “I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that I want to introduce you to my mother.”

“We’ve already met.”

“As my boyfriend.”

“O-oh.”A bright blush covered Ann’s cheeks. “Really?”

“Ye-”

“There you are, Roman! Man, you know the best spots, don’t you? This place is really out of the way” Ann’s blood froze in his veins. What were Roman’s friends doing here? He looked to Roman, needing reassurance before he assumed the worst, but the other had already stepped away, the soft look in his eyes replaced with something indescribable. 

And something inside of Ann _burned_ , hot and painful as it tore through his heart. Ann knew from experience that it was betrayal. His gaze moved from Roman to the football team, and he squared his shoulders. “Let me through.”

“You really think we’re going to let you past, fag?” Ann was pretty sure he could feel bile rising in his throat. How did they know? The only person who knew was… Roman. Because they were in a relationship.

One look to Roman, to see the grim look on his face, confirmed it all. “I can’t _believe_ I trusted you.” Ann’s voice was like venom, and he felt an almost sick satisfaction at the way Roman flinched. But it was short lived, as someone grabbed Ann’s collar and threw the first punch.

Ten minutes later, and every part of Ann’s body was screaming at him. He was pretty sure something was bleeding internally, and his head pounded in time with his leg. Blood stopped him from seeing out of his left eye. His hand sent a fresh wave of agony when he moved it.

They were alone again.

Ann ignored the hand that Roman offered to him, using the wall instead. “Hope your reputation was worth it.”He muttered, ignoring the way tears were welling up in his eyes

“Ann-”

““I don’t care. We’re _over_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
